Random
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: MelloMatt, MelloNear. chapter 7 : Bosan. semua orang bisa bosan rupanya. bahkan sang jenius sekalipun.
1. Tidur

**Random**

**Disclaimer © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata (TO-TO)**

**Rate K+**

**Friendship**

…

**..**

**.**

**oOo**

**Drabble one**

**Tidur**

**oOo**

**.**

**..**

…

**:Tidur:**

Roger selalu saja menggendongnya tiap kali Near ketiduran di ruang santai Wammy. Awalnya, Mello tak terlalu peduli, tapi, melihat sikap Roger yang agak mengistimewakan saingannya, Mello pun akhirnya penasaran dan mencoba untuk menjadi Near—dengan tertidur—secara sengaja di ruangan tersebut.

Namun sayang, apa yang ia dapat?

Sebuah tendangan dan jeweran keras dari Roger membuatnya terlonjak—

"Kalau kau ngantuk, sana masuk ke kamar, Mello."

Diskriminasi, eh?

**:Tidur 2:**

Roger kembali berpatroli di tiap-tiap koridor Wammy dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan sosok Mello yang selonjoran di tepi sofa ruangan santai sambil memeluk bantal temannya—yang di dapatnya dari pinjaman secara paksa. Roger pun menggeleng, beranjak mendekati sosok si ranking dua itu dan lagi-lagi membangunkannya dengan suara yang berteriak.

"Mello! Sudah kubilang kalau kau ingin tidur, sana pergi ke kamarmu!"

Hening, tiada respon.

Roger mengulangi teriakannya dengan cubitan di pipi, namun tetap saja, Mello geming, masih dalam keadaan mata yang tertutup. Ia pun tak kehabisan akal.

"Linda! Bolehkah saya pinjam cat lukismu yang berwarna kuning?"

"Untuk apa, Roger?"

"Membuat kreasi di atas wajah Mello."

Dan seketika saja Mello langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

**:Tidur 3:**

Mello baru saja mau memejamkan matanya tatkala Roger datang dan segera menepuk bahunya agar tersadar.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu tertidur di ruangan santai sih?"

"Siapa yang mau tidur—hari ini aku mau menghapal materi sambil memejamkan mata."

"Alasan."

**:Tidur 4:**

Mello berhenti dengan usahanya yang ingin mendapatkan—sekali saja—gendongan mewah dari Roger. Saat ini ia tengah berdiam diri, menatap wajah polos Near yang tidur meringkuk seperti anak kucing dengan _action figure_ buzz light year di pelukannya. Saat itu, Near sedang tidak berada di kamarnya—tapi di ruangan santai, seperti biasa.

"Oi, aneh. bangun." Mello mendorong-dorong Near yang tertidur dalam posisi miring. Namun sayang, tak ada reaksi.

Beruntung sekali, anak-anak Wammy sedang sibuk masing-masing sehingga aktivitas Mello tidak terlalu mencolok di depan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu membuat insting Mello tegak. Ia melongok kearah pintu dimana suara tapak sepatu khas Roger terdengar mendekat. Dengan cekatan, ia angkat tubuh Near—membawanya—atau menggendongnya di punggung tanpa tendeng alih. Roger yang masuk ke ruangan dan melihat tindakannya hanya mengerutkan alis kemudian bertanya,

"Mau kau apakan Near di punggungmu itu, hei?"

Mello hanya berpaling, dengan bibir yang mengerucut menyerupai angka 3.

"Tidak apa-apa—aku hanya tidak ingin melihat dia diistimewakan."

Tanpa ia sadari, Mello sudah membuat Near menjadi lebih istimewa.

**:Tidur 5:**

Mello mencari _spot_ yang nyaman di ruangan santai—dimana ia bisa membaca ensiklopedi anak-anaknya sambil menikmati cokelat dengan tenang. Dan ia mendapatkan satu pojok yang teduh—jauh dari raungan anak-anak Wammy yang sedang bermain disana. Namun sungguh, karena semilir angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela begitu sejuk hingga membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat, akhirnya Mello ketiduran di tempat.

Near yang sedang menubruk-nubrukkan dinosaurus dan 'astronot'nya, tak sengaja mendapati sosok Mello yang teler di pojok ruangan. Ia merangkak pelan ke sana, kemudian di letakkannya sebuah dinosaurus pada pelukan Mello—membuat bocah berambut pirang itu tidur dengan mainan Near.

Saat itu Roger datang, menyapu bersih anak-anaknya untuk segera bangkit ke ruang makan dan menyantap makan sore. Kemudian ia mendapatkan sosok Mello—yang tertidur di pojokkan dengan Near yang bermain lego dan 'astronot' di dekatnya. Pria tua itu pun menatap heran, tatkala Near mengatakan sebuah permintaan.

"Roger, bolehkah saya makan disini?"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

Near tidak menjawabnya—ia kembali bermain dengan lego dan sang astronot—masih pada posisi yang amat dekat dengan Mello. Seperti menjaganya.

.

..

…

**TBC**

**A/N** : GYAAAA! Bener-bener ngetik dalam keadaan senggang nih. Lagi males bikin fic yang rumit. Wekekek. Disini anggeplah Mello-nya delapan tahun, Near-nya tujuh tahun XD


	2. Penasaran

**Random**

**Disclaimer © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata (TO-TO)**

**Rate K+**

**Friendship**

…

**..**

**.**

**oOo**

**Drabble two**

**Penasaran**

**oOo**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**:Penasaran:**

"Watari aku mau cokelat!"

"Aku juga!"

"Tidak! Aku!"

Seluruh anak Wammy saling bersikut ria tatkala Watari datang dan hendak membagikan camilan serta manisan yang dititipkan L untuk mereka. Ada kue bolu, snack, kukis—dan sebatang cokelat yang menggiurkan.

Gerah dengan perilaku anak-anaknya—Watari meminta mereka semua untuk berbaris dengan teratur.

Dan celakanya—Mello yang sedang mengincar cokelat yang tinggal satu batang itu kedapatan baris tepat di belakang Near yang sedang memilih.

"Oi! Cepat dong!"

Suara Mello menginterupsi.

"Jangan pilih yang cokelat lho! Itu punyaku lho!"

"Aku juga mau cokelaaat!"

Anak-anak di belakang Mello pun ikut berteriak-teriak, membuat Mello yang emosi—menggonggong dengan keras di hadapan mereka—

"BERISIIIK!"

Watari tepuk jidat.

Saat itu Near sudah mengambil pilihannya—sebuah kerupuk beras khas Jepang—yang entah sejak kapan beredar di Winchester.

"Kau yakin mau itu?" tanya Watari.

Dengan sekali anggukan, Near keluar dari barisan. Riak muka Mello kelihatan gembira—bukan main. Saingannya—yang terasa menyebalkan baginya itu—untuk kali ini tidak menghalangi jalan.

"Cokelatnya buatkuuu! Horee!"

Dan Mello tidak tahu, kalau diam-diam Near memerhatikan cokelat yang di pegangnya dengan wajah penasaran—ingin mencoba.

.

..

…

**:Penasaran 2:**

Near sedang menyusun jigsaw puzzle-nya yang tak bergambar, seperti biasa. di tengah-tengah ruang santai, sosoknya—tentu—terlihat paling mencolok, dengan warna putih yang mendominasi dan bersinar-sinar. Hal ini tidak membuat Mello kesulitan jika ia ingin memerhatikan saingannya dari kejauhan.

Sudah lama Mello mengobservasi Near—ya lama sekali. Ia tidak hanya sekedar melihat, tapi juga menganalisa. Tiap kali Near menyusun puzzle-nya dengan kemampuan yang legit, Mello selalu menghitung berapa banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh si putih itu untuk menyelesaikannya.

Dan kali ini, Near memperlihatkan perkembangannya—

"satu menit untuk seratus keping, ya?"

Dan besoknya—Mello menarik Matt untuk menemaninya pergi keluar—atau menyusup lebih tepatnya—dari Wammy dan membeli sesuatu. Matt sudah tahu, alasan kenapa ia dilibatkan, karena Mello tidak mau tertangkap sendirian saat sedang melanggar peraturan.

Yang tidak Matt mengerti adalah—alasan kenapa Mello tidak memberitahu Matt tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia beli.

"Itu apaan sih?"

"Cerewet ah. Ayo balik."

Sekarang, setiap malam ketika Matt, teman sekamar Mello sudah tepar di atas ranjangnya—sebuah set jigsaw puzzle seratus keping tak bergambar selalu tercecer di atas kasur Mello berserta stopwatch di tangan kirinya.

"Satu menit lima belas—ARGH! Jauh banget, sialan!"

.

..

…

**:Penasaran 3:**

Sebuah puntung rokok berdiam diri di halaman belakang—diantara rumput-rumput kecil dekat jendela bangunan Wammy bagian ruang santai yang terbuka. Dan—Near berpapasan dengan puntung rokok itu, tidak sengaja. Saat itu, ia sedang mengambil robot gundamnya yang di lempar keluar—oleh anak-anak nakal—dari arah jendela tepat dimana puntung rokok itu bersemayam, dekat.

Tadinya Near hanya berjalan melewati.

Lalu ia kembali—menatap puntung rokok itu dengan penuh arti, dan memungutnya tanpa sadar.

Ia merasa—puntung rokok itu memiliki bau yang sangat familiar.

Lalu Roger yang sedang berpatroli menangkap sosoknya yang sedang memegangi robot di tangan kiri dan rokok di tangan kanan—pria tua itu bahkan menjerit kaget.

"Demi Tuhan, Near! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!"

Pekikan Roger yang seperti orang sawan itu mudah di tebak oleh Near dan karena itulah ia berusaha untuk tidak bertindak konyol dan menjawab dengan jujur—

"Saya menemukan ini, tergeletak disini."

"O-oh, bukan milikmu?"

"Bukan."

Saat Roger berlalu—sembari meminta rokok itu karena ia ingin membuangnya—Near sempat berpikir, kenapa rokok yang ia pungut wanginya seperti cokelat.

.

..

…

**:Penasaran 4:**

Mello habis bermain bola—mengalahkan tim lawan dengan skor mutlak seperti biasa. ketika senja mulai tinggi dan matahari bergegas turun, anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola berhenti bermain ketika di dengar oleh mereka deringan bel di sepanjang lorong dan lapangan Wammy—yang menandakan bahwa waktu bermain telah habis.

Mello tidak langsung balik—ketika ia menemukan sebuah benda yang berselip di antara rerumputan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Alisnya bertaut—dengan spontan ia pungut benda itu.

"Puntung rokok? Punya Matt kah?"

Saat itu Roger yang sedang menggiring anak-anak masuk, menemukan sosok Mello yang sedang berdiri fokus menatap sebuah benda kecil yang ada di tangannya. Dan Roger pun membelalak,

"Mello!" jeritan itu membuat sosok si pirang terlonjak, kaget, "Ke ruanganku! Sekarang!"

Tanpa mempertanyakan lebih lanjut, Roger langsung membuat kesimpulan bahwa puntung rokok itu adalah miliknya.

"Ini bukan punyaku! Hoi! Roger!"

Dan satu jeweran di telinga membuat Mello histeris. Wajahnya merah dengan urat-urat di kepala yang menegang.

.

..

…

**:Penasaran 5:**

Near berpapasan dengan Mello yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Roger. Mereka saling pandang—yang satu memberikan sorot mata tajam, sementara yang satunya tetap tenang.

"Selamat malam, Mello." Near menurunkan pandangannya pada tangan-tangan Mello dan mengendus adanya bau yang pernah di ciuminya saban lalu, "Kenapa tanganmu, bau abu rokok?"

"Ck! Bukan urusanmu, pendek!"

Sedikit menyinggung, tapi Near tidak keberatan.

"Saya pernah menemukan puntung rokok yang baunya sama seperti tubuhmu. Apa kau—merokok?"

Kepala Mello makin mendidih. setelah Roger—kini Near juga ikutan menuduhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bukan orang stress yang mau bunuh diri perlahan-lahan dengan rokok!" ia menatap Near semakin tajam, "Dan bau seperti apa yang kau maksud hah! Dasar sialan!"

"Bau—cokelat."

Mello terkejut—entah karena suatu alasan ia tergelitik—namun tidak ia tampakan dari ekspresinya itu. si kuning hanya berbalik, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Near dan mengatakan,

"Konyol. Mana ada rokok yang bau cokelat."

Pemikirannya masih tetap sama—ya sama, sebelum akhirnya Matt datang. Ia melakukan loncat indah ke kasur Mello—tepat dimana pemiliknya sedang asyik membaca novel terjemahan disana.

"Mells! Lihat deh!"

Loncatan itu membuat Mello tersedak kontan—dan lipatan halaman sampai dimana ia membaca buku itu terlepas. Grr. Mello ingin sekali menendang bokong Matt karena sikapnya—dan semakin ingin menendangnya saat ia melihat sebuah benda berbalut bungkus kubus yang dipamerkan oleh teman sekamarnya itu.

"Ada rokok baru rasa cokelat lho. Kau mau coba? Coba deh. Kau kan suka cokelat pasti—"

Belum sempat Matt menyelesaikan kalimatnya—ia keburu ciuman dengan telapak kaki Mello yang terjulur indah hanya untuknya.

Jadi, gara-gara Matt-kah—ia di sembur sang predator Roger dan dianggap cokelat berjalan oleh Near?

.

..

…

**TBC**

**A/N : **ya ampun. Makin sesuatu drabble-nya :o kasian Mello, didiskriminasi mulu ama Roger. Kolkolkol! Emang susah ya, murid bermasalah—apapun pasti di pandang jelek (Mello : makanya ketik gue pake latar belakang yang bagus dong!). mengesampingkan ke-gaul-an Matt yang udah ngerokok di usia belia :v

**Makasih banget buat om Rexy dan LucaBlihtIsPUCA. Ya amfun, saya suka dengan munculnya ripiu kalian XD**

**RnR?**

**-Fujisaki Fuun-**


	3. Scream

**Random**

**Disclaimer © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata (TO-TO)**

**Rate K+**

**Friendship**

…

**..**

**.**

**oOo**

**Drabble Three**

**Scream**

**oOo**

**.**

**..**

…

**:Scream:**

Matt celingukan, wajahnya gelisah. Sejak waktu makan siang berakhir, Ia masih mencari seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini keberadaannya sulit ditemukan. Belum lagi dengan kondisi kelas mereka yang berbeda—hal ini membuat Matt semakin jarang melihatnya.

Biasanya ia bisa menemukan sosok bocah beraura penuh intimidasi itu di lapangan pada sore hari, atau di perpustakaan dengan buku-buku setebal kitab suci, atau di kamarnya—kamar Matt juga—tapi aneh, kali ini ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu di tiga tempat yang paling mungkin dikunjungi.

Ia menghela napas. Sambil melamun—kakinya melangkah mengitari koridor Wammy tanpa perintah dari otak. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak sengaja melewati sebuah ruang multimedia—dan menemukan sosok yang selama ini dicarinya.

Bingo!

"Mells~ apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku mencarimu tahu!"

Hening.

Matt seperti menghampiri sebongkah batu. Batu yang memiliki telinga dan telinga itu dijejali oleh_ headphone_ sebesar dada Halle—mungkin pada waktu itu Mello dan Matt belum kenal dengan si cantik Halle.

"Hallo~ Mells."

Positif.

Positif Mello tidak bisa mendengarnya. Matt mengerutkan alis. Mello yang fokus dan tidak berkedip samasekali dari layar komputernya terasa sangat menjengkelkan.

"Oh ayolah Mells! Aku bicara padamu—"

Tanpa ancang-ancang, Matt mencabut kabel _headphone_ sahabat karibnya itu dari CPU dan terkaget-kaget tatkala sebuah suara penuh jeritan terdengar amat keras—hingga mengganggu pengguna komputer di sekitarnya.

Bukan—itu bukan suara Mello yang menggila padanya, tapi suara musik—bergenre _scream_ yang Mello setel di komputernya.

Mello juga sama kagetnya—lantas ia _pause_ alunan musik metalnya itu dan mulai nyerocos bak air terjun kepada sosok yang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Kau mau kutendang ya!"

Daripada mengindahkan omelan Mello, Matt justru penasaran dengan alasan apapun yang membuat orang seperti Mello mau-maunya mendengarkan musik 'berat' sejenis itu.

"Kau kesambet jin Mells? Atau kepalamu terbentur jidat Roger? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dengan lagu seberisik itu?"

"Wow—Matt, kau menginterogasiku?"

Mello hanya menggeleng sambil mendecak. Wajahnya yang sempat beralih pada Matt, kembali ke layar komputernya.

"Aku sedang belajar kok. _browsing_. Mencari informasi. _Etcetera_."

"Belajar? Bercanda kan?" Matt tidak percaya, "Dengan musik seperti itu? bisa konsen?"

"Ck! Aku tidak sengaja menemukan lagu ini di internet. Lalu tertarik. Lalu kusadari bahwa aku bisa konsentrasi belajar dengannya."

"Haaah?" Matt membuat wajahnya tampak bodoh dengan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan secara _slow motion_.

"Hentikan Matt. Kau tahu, itu menjijikan sekali."

Sungguh respon yang tajam. Matt sempat beku sejenak, pada posisinya.

"Tapi Mell—"

"Ssshh!"

"Jadi err… dalam kata lain, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu bermain, sekarang?"

"_You got it right_, Sir. Jeevas!" Mello kembali mencolok kabel headphone-nya ke CPU, "Nah sekarang, menghilanglah sebentar saja. Yah—yang lama juga tidak apa-apa. aku akan mengaktifkan kembali _mode_ konsentrasiku yang paling tinggi untuk belajar dan mengalahkan Near. Jangan coba-coba untuk mengganggu, memanggil, berteriak atau menyentuhku kalau kau tidak ingin kepingan CD game-mu patah dan kabel-kabel PS-mu ku potong-potong seperti hasil karya gigitan tikus."

Dan—Bam bam bam. Musik kembali menggetarkan koklea Mello.

Matt hanya bisa melongok, di usir sedemikian rupa oleh teman sekamarnya itu.

.

..

…

**:Scream 2:**

Sejak Mello mengenal musik beraliran _scream_, perilakunya akhir-akhir ini agak berubah. Menjadi lebih kasar? Oh—tidak. Kekasaran miliknya sudah mencapai batas maksimal—tidak bisa ditingkatkan lagi. yang dimaksud dengan berubah adalah, Ia jadi terlihat agak—santai. Mello yang biasanya selalu berkeliaran di Wammy dengan muka kusut dan tangan yang menggenggam buku seperti pelajar _otaku_, kini terlihat lebih rileks.

Kali ini ia hanya bersama dengan buku catatan kecil. Bahkan kadang—ia berkeliaran di koridor Wammy tanpa membawa buku satupun kecuali ponsel dengan _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinga-telinganya. Kadang Mello juga bergumam—bernyanyi-nyanyi, atau bersiul-siul sendirian dengan kondisi mata yang tertutup saat sedang berjalan. Tak jarang ia mendapat pertanyaan dari teman-temannya—yang penasaran dengan apa yang tengah menyita perhatian seorang Mihael Keehl—setelah cokelat—hingga membuatnya pergi kemana-mana dengan _earphone_ di telinga.

Bahkan rivalnya saja—Near, bertanya padanya. Saat itu, dengan bangganya Mello menyusupkan _earphone_ kesayangannya pada telinga mungil Near, lalu berbicara dengan nada pamer.

"Ini musik yang akhir-akhir ini sedang kuminati. Orang sepertimu mungkin takkan mengerti seninya."

Lubang hidungnya membesar. Senang sekali ia bisa memamerkan suatu hal yang menurutnya tidak mungkin Near ketahui. Tapi—

"Oh, musik _scream_ ini—"

"…"

"—Maximum the Hormone, _What's Up People_?"

WUT.

Mello epilepsi ditempat.

"K-kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Dengan mata polosnya, Near menoleh kepada Mello. ada senyum kecil disana—entah senyum pelecehan atau gembira karena bisa berbagi kesukaan.

"Ini musik kesukaanku _juga_. Pernah kupakai sebagai _soundtrack_ pada tugas drama boneka."

_Drama macam apa yang ia mainkan dengan musik sekeras itu?_

Mello baru saja akan bertanya tetapi Near sudah menjawabnya lebih dulu.

"Tentang perburuan _serial killer_ paling kejam di dunia. Judulnya—"

.

.

.

Ah—

Mello tidak peduli. Apapun itu—yang dikatakan Near setelahnya, ia tidak peduli.

Keesokkan harinya, ia kembali ke asal. Menjadi Mello yang tukang ngeluh, _study holic_, dan pecinta buku. Matt yang melihatnya sedang berkutat di meja belajar dan berstress-stress ria, langsung menepuk pundak si ranking dua dan menyapanya dengan riak muka girang.

"Hey Mells—! Kembali normal? ada apa dengan musik yang biasanya sering kau putar itu?"

"_Screw that_. Scream tidak keren. Mereka payah."

"Lho? Kenapa? Katanya musik itu bisa meningkatkan level konsentrasimu?"

Matt berubah unyu. Dan Mello hanya bisa mengkerut, menekuk wajahnya laksana kain pel yang tidak pernah di cuci selama lima bulan.

"Apanya? Musik itu cuma bikin emosi tahu! Dasar musik idiot. Musik kampret."

Dan sumpah serapah lainnya tercecer keluar dari mulut Mello dengan indah. Sementara Matt? Wajahnya berubah aneh.

"Err—Mells, kau membicarakan musik itu seperti membicarakan Near saja."

.

..

…

**Tuberkulosis (?)**

**A/N** : Interaksi MelloNear-nya berkurang drastis ya? chapter 4 mungkin akan saya perbanyak :v Matt jadi pihak apa ya… yang—numpang eksis? XD

**Muchas Gracias**

**RnR?**


	4. Emosi

**Random**

**Disclaimer © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata (TO-TO)**

**Rate K+**

**Friendship**

…

**..**

**.**

**oOo**

**Drabble Four  
**

**Emosi  
**

**oOo**

**.**

**..**

…

**:Emosi:**

Sebuah pintu dibantingnya.

"AHH!"

Matt menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar dalam keadaan yang tunggang langgang. Mello yang sedang belajar sambil menghisap cokelat batangan pun, mencium sebuah bebauan yang tidak sedap setelah Matt melewatinya.

"MAIL JEEVAS! KAU KENTUT YA!" pekiknya marah sambil menjepit hidung dan membungkus cokelatnya cepat-cepat dengan aluminium foil—takut terkontaminasi oleh gas metan milik Matt.

"Sori! Darurat!"

Jawab Matt sambil berlarian. Ia langsung menerjang kamar mandi dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Terdengar setelahnya suara desahan penuh emosi dan jiwa dari Matt. Mello mendecak jijik. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan tujuan _refreshing_, mencari udara segar.

Namun sial, baru saja ia berjalan lima langkah—Perutnya mendadak sakit. Bukan sakit yang perih karena luka. Tapi lebih pada sakit yang melilit-lilit.

Dengan ganas ia masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi—

"Matt! Sudah selesai belum? Matt!"

Raungan di seberang pintu menyatakan bahwa Matt belum tuntas dengan urusannya. Mello pun panik. Kebanyakan makan cokelat membuat perutnya mendadak sembelit.

"Gawatgawatgawaaaat!"

Keringat dingin membanjiri dahi Mello. Ia mondar mandir di depan pintu kamarnya—berpikir. Menunggu Matt hingga selesai rasanya terlalu lama. Ah—entah kenapa ia teringat dengan seseorang.

—Near.

Mungkin ia bisa numpang melepaskan ampasnya di kamar si nomor satu itu. tapi bagaimana cara Mello untuk mengutarakannya? Ia makin panik. Namun kakinya tetap berlari menuju ke kamar si mungil berpiyama putih kedodoran itu.

"Ah sudahlah, yang penting sampai dulu. Rangkai kata-katanya bisa nanti."

Dalam sekejap, ia berhasil sampai di depan kamar Near. Kalau sedang dihadapkan dengan kondisi darurat, Mello pasti bisa menjadi pelari tercepat seantero Wammy. dengan wajah gelisah, ia ketuk pintu kamar saingannya.

"Near? Kau di dalam tidak? Cepatlah buka!"

Dan—pintu pun terbuka.

Near muncul di ambang pintu dengan robot dipelukannya. Mello masih berjingkrak-jingkrak, menahan sembelitnya setengah mati.

"Hai—"

"Bukan waktunya '_hai_'!" ia menginterupsi, "Dengar—! Aku tahu kita ini bermusuhan. Kau rivalku—dan aku membencimu dan kau tahu itu. tapi meskipun begitu—aku harap kau tidak cukup jahat untuk menelantarkanku yang sedang kesusahan seperti ini—"

Near menyimaknya dengan baik,

"Ya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang ambigu. Mello menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, masih dengan kaki yang berjingkrakkan.

"Oke—langsung saja ke pokok permasalahannya."

Wajah Mello memerah. Ia tidak tahu, apakah meminta bantuan pada Near adalah hal yang tepat. Karena sejujurnya, Mello merasa dirinya di telanjangi dengan membiarkan Near melihat 'sisi' lemahnya.

"Sebenarnya, b-begini—"

Wajah Mello semakin merah.

"Ada apa, Mello?" tak dapat menampik kemungkinan bahwa Near pun akhirnya penasaran.

"A-aku—" ia memejamkan matanya. wajahnya seperti apel ranum—beda tipis dengan wajah orang yang ingin mengungkapkan cinta, "Bolehkan aku menggunakan toiletmu!"

Daripada di sebut sebagai minta izin, intonasi suara Mello terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Um. Tentu saja—"

"OH—Tuhan! Di ujung tanduk!"

Mello tak menggubris perizinan Near. Ia langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Near dan membanting pintu kamar mandinya—pertanda bahwa ia sudah sampai pada batas maksimal.

Baru saja pintu itu terbanting, Matt lewat di depan koridor, dan menghampiri Near yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

"Ng—Near, kau lihat Mello tidak?"

Dengan senyum kecilnya yang manis, Near menjawab.

"Ia baru saja menggunakan kamar mandiku untuk sesuatu."

"Sesuatu—kau bilang?"

"Ya. sesuatu."

Matt terkekeh pelan.

"Pasti wajahnya nelangsa sekali ya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Near tersenyum—dua mili lebih lebar daripada yang biasanya.

.

..

…

**:Emosi 2:**

"Kau tahu Mells. Kau hebat sekali bisa membuat Near tersenyum selebar itu!"

Matt menggebuk-gebukkan tangannya ke meja dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tentunya ia hanya bertahan sebentar sampai ia dengar suara retakan yang berasal dari tumpukan dus berisi kaset-kaset game kesayangannya itu. Dan ia tahu—jelas—siapa pelakunya.

"TIDAKKK! Kau apakan _darling-darling_-ku!"

"Brengsek kau Matt!"

Matt nangis kejer—tapi lekas bungkam setelah Mello menendangnya dengan gaya '_shishi rendan_' ala Sasuke Uchiha. Sungguh, kekerasan mengatur semuanya. tapi tidak—dengan Near.

"Sialan—!"

Sekarang ia hantamkan tangannya ke dinding. kesal—tanpa sadar Mello berjalan keluar dari kamar, dengan wajah yang ingin menelan Near bulat-bulat.

"Kuhabisi orang itu. akan kupatahkan lehernya!"

Ia bertekad.

Dan kini Mello sampai di ruangan santai Wammy—tempat dimana Near yang _introvert_ itu biasa bermain sendiri dengan puzzle-nya. namun—tidak. Mello tidak bisa menemukan sosok pucat dari _snowman_, Near yang ingin dicekiknya itu. tak putus asa, ia pun bertanya pada Linda.

"Eh, Near? Kemana ya—dari pagi tadi ia tidak ada di sini. Ia juga tidak masuk ke kelas. Kau ingat kan? Saat Roger bilang ia sakit atau semacamnya."

Mello termenung.

Kalau begitu—ia pasti ada di kamarnya.

Tanpa membalas pernyataan Linda, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang santai. Dan—

"Mello! aku akan mengadu pada Roger kalau kau berbuat sesuatu padanya!"

Mello mendecak.

Siapa peduli, pikirnya. Ia terus berlari menuju satu ruang yang ingin sekali di kunjunginya. dan—ia datang tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Knop pintu langsung saja di putarnya dan Mello masuk dengan wajah beringas ala serigala _red ridinghood_.

"Neaaaar—"

Teriakannya mengambang di udara saat didapati sesosok Near yang duduk membelakanginya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang menggetarkan bumi. Near yang sedang menyusun menara kartu _bridge_-nya pun terganggu karena langkah Mello membuatnya runtuh.

Near berbalik, kemudian.

Mello siap dengan bola mata yang sudah diserutnya dengan tajam—tapi tunggu. Mimik wajah Mello berubah konstan, tatkala ia lihat sosok Near yang—sedikit berbeda.

"Celana dalam?" ucap Mello spontan nan ngawur.

Near terkejut, ia meraba sesuatu yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

"Ini? Ini—perban, Mello. bukan celana dalam."

Pfft.

Mello nyaris saja memecahkan suaranya.

"Tapi bentuknya seperti celana dalam! HAHA! CELANA DALAM!" Mello menjerit makin menjadi-jadi. Kalau saja ada orang yang melihatnya, mereka mungkin akan mengira bahwa Mello orang mesum disini.

"…"

Near bisu, kembali memunggunginya. Ia merasa buang-buang waktu dengan Mello yang sibuk menertawainya. ia rapikan kartu _bridge_-nya dan menyusun kembali dari awal—bermain seolah-olah Mello tidak ada di kamarnya. Mello yang merasa telah di abaikan—menghentikan tawanya dan kembali ke mode asal.

Stay kul.

"Ahem. Matamu—kenapa memangnya?"

Jeda beberapa saat hingga Near akhirnya mau angkat suara.

"Tersengat—lebah."

"H-hah?" Mello kembali tergelitik. Tapi ia tahan suaranya supaya Near tak tersinggung dan berhenti berbicara dengannya. ia masih ingin mendengar informasi lebih lanjut.

"Kemarin—saya keluar ke halaman belakang. Dan—ada lebah yang menyengat saya."

"Matamu bengkak, jadinya?"

Near mengangguk.

Sekarang Mello sedang membayangkan sosok Near yang berkelopak mata besar sebelah. Imej troll versi kurcaci melintas di kepalanya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar—Mello terpingkal-pingkal.

"J-J-Jadi kau tidak masuk k-kelas hanya karena ini?"

"Ya."

"K-pftt-Kenapa?"

Jiiiit. Near tak melepaskan pandangannya. Walau harus ia akui—Near sedikit dongkol dengan Mello yang tertawa-tawa.

"Karena—saya tidak suka dengan penampilan ini. seperti—"

"Hantu mesum dengan celana dalam di kepalanya! HAHAHA!"

"Tidak—bukan itu maksud saya."

Mello mungkin tidak melihatnya—tapi sebenarnya, ia telah sukses membuat seorang Nate River dongkol luarbiasa—lebih-lebih daripada saat ia kesal dengan Light Yagami di animenya. Dan Mello pun kini lupa—dengan alasan mengapa ia datang menghampiri Near.

Atau mungkin ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Yang dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah tertawa. Menganggap semuanya impas sebagai balas dendam yang manis laksana cokelat.

.

..

…

**TuBiCon  
**

**A/N : **ini jatohnya ga unyu. Tapi konyol banget =)) duh… maap Mello-Near, saya menistakan kalian berdua :v


	5. Takjub dan Tukar

**Random**

**Disclaimer © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata (TO-TO)**

**Rate K+**

**Friendship**

…

**..**

**.**

**oOo**

**Drabble Five**

**Takjub**

**oOo**

**.**

**..**

…

**:Takjub:**

L datang! L datang!

Gemuruh langkah para penghuni Wammy terdengar bagai Guntur yang bersahut-sahutan menuju ruang santai. Sementara Mello terlihat di barisan akhir, berjalan perlahan. ia tidak mau bertindak norak seperti anak-anak di depannya—meskipun nyatanya ia sangat—amat—antusias, bahkan mungkin saja melebihi anak-anak yang berteriak kegirangan saat ini.

"Fuh—"

Disampingnya ada Matt—ranking ketiga di Wammy's house. Tidak terlihat semangat atau bahkan peduli dengan kedatangan L. ia hanya terpaku menatap layar game konsol-nya, berjalan tanpa menaruh perhatian lebih sehingga beberapa kali ia tersandung-sandung bahkan menyenggol bahu anak-anak yang berlarian di sekitarnya. Tapi sekali lagi—ia tak peduli.

Di belakang Mello dan Matt, nyempil seorang anak berperawakan putih, seperti hantu kecil. Ia berjalan dengan kaki yang terseok-seok dan mata yang dikucek. Piyamanya terseret-seret di lantai, kelihatannya anak itu baru bangun tidur.

Mereka bertiga berjalan—hampir bersamaan. sama-sama menjadi yang tertinggal di belakang, bahkan hanya mereka saja yang belum menongolkan kepalanya di ambang pintu ruangan santai.

Namun—saat sebuah bayangan berkelebat seperti hendak keluar dari ambang pintu—mereka berhenti melangkah, berdegup, disusul dengan bola mata yang tak bisa dikedipkan secara tiba-tiba. Matt yang sedang konsen dengan game-nya pun ikut menaruh perhatian terhadap sosok yang berdiri di depannya saat itu.

_Jeans_ kusam, tubuh bungkuk yang familiar, kaus putih berlengan panjang yang kendor. Lingkar hitam di bawah mata yang menonjol. Rambut awut-awutan—tak terurus namun khas. lengkung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang singkat.

"Haloo, calon penerus L." Sebuah mimik yang agaknya datar—namun cukup menggetarkan jantung mereka sedikit lebih cepat.

Dengan kompaknya—mereka menjawab bersama-sama.

"Halo, L—" disertai dengan wajah polos ala anak-anak.

.

..

…

**:Tukar 1:**

Perayaan spesial di Wammy adalah saat dimana Roger mengumpulkan seluruh anak-anak diruangan santai dan menumpuk banyak bingkisan di depan wajah-wajah 'kelaparan' mereka. Entah apa sebutannya—yang jelas, setiap tahun, di Wammy ini selalu mengadakan acara tukar kado bersama.

Matt sudah duduk manis di barisan paling depan. wajahnya seperti anjing kecil yang patuh—kelihatan sekali bahwa Matt sangat menyukai acara tukar kado ini. Mello yang duduk disampingnya hanya mendengus—sebal dengan ekspresi wajah Matt yang terlihat konyol baginya.

"Matt—bisakah kau menghentikan tetesan liur di mulutmu itu?"

"Kau tahu Mells, tahun lalu aku dapat _merchandise_ game konsol yang sampai saat ini kuperlakukan seperti harta karun yang jatuh dari langit!"

Matt tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mello—ia justru curhat tentang pengalaman tukar kadonya di tahun lalu. Mendengarnya berkoar tidak nyambung, Mello sedikit menaikkan alisnya,

"Lalu—?"

Ia membuat wajah yang seolah berkata 'Apa peduliku?'. Tapi justru sebaliknya, ialah yang sebenarnya sedang tidak di pedulikan oleh Matt.

"Mungkin saja hari ini aku dapat _steam box_—Piston, konsol keluaran terbaru—"

"Jangan ngaco deh," Mello langsung menginterupsi, "Kau tak bisa berandai yang sedikit rasional apa? _Wammy's house_ ini bukan surga. Dan Roger bukanlah santa."

"Terserah."

Untuk pertama kalinya Matt menjawab asal kepadanya. Mello terkejut—ingin sekali ia meninju wajah bodoh temannya itu, namun suara Roger yang datang, menghentikannya.

Ia berbicara sebentar, kemudian memanggil nama anak-anak satu persatu dan meminta mereka untuk mengambil kado. Ada sensasi tersendiri saat anak-anak menunggu 'gelisah' hingga giliran mereka tiba.

"Matt—"

Yang dipanggil melesat cepat—nyaris melakukan _sprint_. Menimbang-nimbang kado pilihannya dengan cermat, dan menarik salah satunya dengan wajah yakin. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tangan-tangan yang ganas membuka bingkisan.

"Mello."

Mello terlonjak saat namanya disebut kemudian. Ia berjalan menuju tumpukan kado, dan mengambil asal.

"Kau tidak mau memilih-milih dulu, Mello?"

"Tidak perlu."

Ia mencari tempat yang sedikit tenang kemudian—masih di sekitar ruangan santai. Saat ia hendak merobek bungkusan kadonya—ia dengar suara jeritan Matt kemudian.

"HUAAAA! BUKU! BUKU CERITA AKU TIDAK MAUUU!"

Mello berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan mahluk eksotik yang saat ini tengah gelitingan di lantai karena tidak terima (?). ia masih sibuk merobek—hingga akhirnya di dapatkan sebuah kotak bergambar aneh—gambar abstrak matahari dan bulan. Kotak bungkusan itu menyimpan sesuatu yang bentuknya pasti tidak beda jauh dengan kubus.

Dan—

Matanya melongo saat mendapati 5 _pack _kartu _bridge_ berwarna emas cemerlang. Sebuah hadiah yang—terlalu spesifik. Hanya segelintir bahkan mungkin satu orang saja yang bermain-main dengan kartu sebanyak itu.

Ia langsung saja melirik sosok yang dimaksud

—Near.

Dan ia lebih-lebih terkejut lagi tatkala menyaksikan apa yang ada di pelukan tangan Near saat itu. Sebuah bungkusan berwarna pastel dengan pita-pita unik bertuliskan—_Godiva_.

.

..

…

**:Tukar 2:**

Mello gelisah.

Sejak matanya menangkap sosok Near dengan merk cokelat tersohor yang ingin sekali dicicipinya sebelum mati itu, Mello gelisah. Ia tidak henti-hentinye melirik Near, yang masih diam terpaku menatap hadiah yang didapatkannya.

Ia tidak percaya, bahwa makanan favoritnya—ditambah dengan merk mahal—bisa sampai mendarat di dalam bungkusan kado spesial untuk anak-anak Wammy. Ia masih tidak percaya!

Prek. Near mulai merobek bungkus cokelatnya. Warna cokelat yang menggoda, harum, penuh dengan cetakan huruf G yang terkesan _classy_, membuat jantung Mello semakin bertabuh tak beraturan. Hati kecilnya terusik. Bisa-bisa ia tidak tidur semalaman kalau melihat Near yang menggigiti cokelat Godiva di depan batang hidungnya.

Aaa. Near baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya yang mungil, namun hei, ia berhenti saat di lihatnya sosok ngos-ngosan Mello yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"N-Near—" Mello masih berusaha untuk menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut di kerongkongan, "I-itu—Godivanya—boleh, tukaran?"

Mello memperlihatkan lima _pack_ kartu _bridge_ yang didapatkannya kepada Near.

"Um, tidak."

Near menjawabnya singkat. ia kembali pada cokelatnya dan hendak menggigitnya. Sudah lama sekali ia penasaran dengan cokelat, dan kali ini ia tidak mau mengalah pada Mello—seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin lalu saat waktu _snack_.

"T-tunggu! Aku tambah dengan novel lamaku? Bagaimana? Novel dan lima _pack_ kartu original?"

"Tidak—"

Mello frustasi.

"Kalau begitu, benda yang sedang kau inginkan." tawarnya, menggoda, "Apa yang harus kuberikan supaya kau mau menukarnya?"

Near berhenti, menatap balik mata Mello yang memohon-mohon kepadanya dengan serius. Sebenarnya—ia masih ingin mengatakan tidak—tapi Mello yang menghadapnya sekarang, benar-benar berwajah melas.

"Bagaimana jika kuminta lima _pack_ kartu dan sepotong kecil cokelatnya?"

Mello diam. Membagi Godiva—yang sebentar lagi sah menjadi milik—nya dengan musuh bebuyutannya? Orang yang merupakan pemilik Godiva pertama?

"Kenapa—kau tidak mau buku ku?"

"Buku tidak bisa dimakan." Celoteh Near—entah ada maksud meledeknya atau bergurau dengannya.

"Hah?"

"…Saya cuma ingin mencicipi rasanya. sedikit saja."

Sepotong. Seberapa besar 'sepotong' menurut Near? Satu balok kecil cokelatnya? Atau—setengah bagian dari cokelat itu tersendiri?

"Err … seberapa yang kau inginkan?"

Near mematahkan balok kecil cokelatnya.

"Segini. Bagaimana?"

'_Ooh—kecilnya' _pikir Mello, tak masalah.

Ia mengangguk dan setuju dengan pertukarannya. Sebuah Godiva—terpotong sedikit—kini berada di tangannya. Sementara kartu _bridge_ telah berpindah tuan ke tangan yang seharusnya. Mello tersenyum senang. Refleks, ia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sukacita kepada Near. Dan akhirnya mereka melahap cokelatnya secara bersamaan.

Dari kejauhan dimana kedua anak itu sedang meresapi nikmatnya sebuah cokelat mahal—Roger yang sedang berada dalam pembicaraan di telepon hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya kedua penerusmu, memiliki hubungan yang tak terprediksi ya."

.

..

…

**Omake :**

Sebuah pintu diketuk.

Sosok tua muncul di ambang pintu kamar yang paling ekslusif di Wammy's house.

Ia hanya berdiri, memerhatikan calon penerus L nomor satu itu dengan mata yang mengobservasi. Seperti biasa, Near selalu menyibukkan kedua tangannya dengan bermain—entah apa itu—dan kali ini ia sedang membuat menara kartu.

Sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan—menara kartu itu berdiri kokoh, dan begitu spektakuler. Roger sendiri selalu dibuatnya mendecak, kagum dengan seberapa besar menara itu, dan seberapa banyak waktu yang diperlukan serta ketelitian yang dimiliki oleh Near untuk membangun sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang tidak niat.

"Sudah berapa lama kau duduk membuat itu semua?"

"Lima jam." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tidak lelah? Sudah waktunya makan malam—"

"Jangan mendekat lebih dari ini, atau kau akan merobohkan menaranya."

Roger mengangguk terhadap Near yang memunggungi sosoknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sepertinya aku harus membawakan makananmu kesini."

"Hm. Mohon bantuannya." ucap Near tanpa menoleh.

Dan sebuah pintu berdebam, menandakan bahwa sosok Roger telah menghilang. Near menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang nyaris meletakkan sepasang kartu terakhir diatas badan kartu-kartu yang lain. sepasang kartu yang akan menyelesaikan seluruh konstruksi menaranya yang mewah. Ia menghentikannya.

Near pandangi lekat-lekat sosok kartu yang saat ini tengah ia tekan-tekan dengn jemarinya sehingga nyaris melipat. Ia bergumam pelan.

"Kertas kartu ini—sedikit berbeda dengan _pack_ kartu yang saya punya sebelumnya."

"…"

"Kartu-kartu yang kuat—"

"…"

Bungkusan-bungkusan balok bergambar abstrak matahari-bulan bergelimpangan tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Near memandangi jendela kamar spontan, dimana seonggok bulan memancar indah—membias dari kacanya.

"Matahari—Bulan ya?"

.

..

…

**TuBiCon**

**A/N : A**aaa … temanya mulai ngerandom gini. Gapapa ya? ini kan fanfic random. hwahwahwa XD dan—Drabble-drabble ini lama-lama makin panjang aja -_- sekali lagi, gapapa ya? #flov

**A Thanks** for : **Michelle Aoki**, **Permen Caca**, dan **RitsuHaru**

**Jaa! XD**


	6. Kontak

**Random**

**Disclaimer © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata (TO-TO)**

**Rate K+**

**Friendship**

…

**..**

**.**

**oOo**

**Drabble Six**

**Kontak**

**oOo**

.

..

...

**:Kontak:**

Near sedang asyik bermain di lantai, tengkurap dengan pesawat di tangan kiri dan perahu di tangan kanan. Ia sibuk membuat bebunyian dengan mulutnya, cuap-cuap disertai tumbukkan antar kedua benda di genggamannya.

Lalu, si bising datang.

Kegaduhan langkahnya tak digubris oleh Near yang masih menikmati ilusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya si bising berjongkok di depannya, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

_Jiiiiit_

Sayang sekali, Near tidak fokus menatap lawan di depannya dan sibuk menaruh perhatiannya seratus persen pada bongkahan mainan.

"Hey, Near!" Mello—si bising itu—menepak kedua mainan di tangan Near hingga terjatuh. Dan ketika Near hendak ingin mengambil kembali, tangannya di tangkap oleh Mello, "Lihat sini bentar!" protesnya kemudian.

"..."

Near tidak menjawab. Hanya menabrakkan pandangannya pada kelereng hitam Mello yang nampak lebih kecil daripada miliknya.

Tercipta sebuah jeda—

_Jiiiiiit_—

"AAARRRGGGHH!"

Dan Mello pun bangkit dari jongkoknya, berlari menjauh.

Ia terus bertanya dalam hati, kenapa. Kenapa. Kenapa.

Dan Near kira, Mello mungkin sudah gila.

.

..

...

**:Kontak 2:**

Lima menit kemudian, Mello kembali.

Near tidak menunggu teriakan Mello yang meminta perhatian. Ia lantas menoleh dengan tangan-tangan yang sudah beralih profesi memegangi kumpulan kartu _bridge_ yang baru saja ingin disusun.

Mello berjongkok lagi—persis di depan Near. Kedua tangannya menampar pipi sendiri, perih—sudah pasti, tapi ia abaikan dengan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Setelah siap mental, ia tekuk kedua tangannya yang kini berpangku pada lutut, sementara lehernya menjorok ke depan—memerhatikan Near dengan wajah yang entah-sudah-seseram apa.

_Jiiiiiiiiit_

Dan terjadi adu pandang _season_ dua antara ranking satu dan ranking dua. Wammy house memanas.

Dari balik tembok-tembok, Matt dan anak-anak lain mengintip dengan napas yang tertahan. Terselip diantara jemari-jemari mereka, permen-permen dan CD game serta beberapa lembar dollar—bukan nominal yang besar sebenarnya.

Dan—

"AAARRRGHHH!"

Matt lagi-lagi mengangkat dagu, memanjangkan hidung dan tangannya yang kini terulur meminta bayaran dari anak-anak ketika Mello menjerit di tempat.

"Sudah kubilang pada kalian, Mello mungkin menang di ring tinju, tapi matanya takkan kuat menatap Near. Biji matanya itu gampang kering. Dia pasti akan berkedip cepat atau lambat."

Decihan pelan dan gerutuan muncul di mulut George dan Alfonso yang saat itu sibuk memberikan lembaran uang, permen dan CD game terbaru kepada Matt. Matt menyeringai—tidak henti sampai muncul sosok Mello yang berdiri seperti setan dengan aura gelap dan mata berkilau kekuningan dibelakangnya.

.

..

...

**:Kontak 3:**

Mello sibuk menggerutu. Matt sibuk mengutak atik mesin komputernya yang rusak—entah itu rusak dari luar atau dalam, yang jelas Matt sedang mengeceknya. Keduanya sama-sama membuat wajah yang rumit, dan keduanya kemudian berteriak kompak.

"GYYAAAAA!"

Terjadi lompatan dari dua tubuh bocah yang mental berlawanan arah. Terengah-engah, memegangi dada mereka—

"Kau kenapa sih! Mengagetkan saja!"

"Itu kalimatku, Mells! Kau yang mengagetkanku!"

"Aku sedang berpikir tadi! Lalu kesimpulan yang tidak menyenangkan muncul di kepalaku! Makanya aku menjerit!"

Matt menggeleng.

"Um, begini ya. Aku sedang sibuk mengurusi _darling_ku yang nomor 3—Tentu saja, nomor satunya Mello, dan nomor duanya konsol game," Matt terkekeh kurang penting, "Pokoknya '_dia_' sekarat. Mesinnya sudah karatan, kabelnya banyak yang lapuk, butuh diganti. Dan aku tidak punya uang. Jadi yeah—kau tahulah kenapa aku menjerit, frustasi—"

"KAU MAU BILANG KALAU URUSANKU LEBIH TIDAK PENTING DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN KOMPUTER BUTUTMU?"

Mello keburu emosi, mencekik kerah jaket Matt, membuat si pemiliknya nyaris sekarat. Kehabisan napas.

"B-Bukan begitu, Mells—uhuk! Uhuk!" cengkeraman itu terlepas. Matt membenarkan kerah jaketnya, "Jadi, ng—memangnya kau memikirkan apa, sih?" menyerah karena tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan, akhirnya Matt memilih untuk peduli sejenak dengan urusan Mello.

Mello duduk di tepian ranjang dengan kasar, kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada, wajahnya kembali keras—

"Besok ujian final semester tiga."

Oh yeah—Matt sudah menduganya, hal yang paling penting sejagad raya menurut kawan sejawatnya itu.

"Ujian besar Matt! Ujian besar! Aku tidak bisa kalah dengan Near lagi! Terlalu banyak catatan kekalahan besarku yang sangat memalukan! ARRGH! Aku frustasi! Aku tidak suka melihat wajah terkutuk itu tersenyum mengejek karena ia selalu menang—"

Matt menghampiri Mello yang menjerit histeris, kemudian menepuk pundaknya—berlagak layaknya orang dewasa yang ingin menasehati anaknya.

"Dengar Mells. Pertama, kau harus tenang. Kedua, hentikan ilusimu—Near tidak pernah membuat wajah yang 'aneh-aneh' karena ia tidak punya ekspresi. Dan ketiga—"

Mello hampir saja melayangkan bogemnya tepat di depan bibir seksi Matt—

"—Kau tahu, kalau kau sebegitu inginnya menang dari Near, bagaimana jika kau memulai kemenangan itu dari yang kecil?"

Alis cokelat keemasan Mello terangkat.

Tidak dapat respon yang menyenangkan, cengkeraman tangannya mengeras di leher jenjang Matt, dan bogemnya nyaris aktif kembali karena ia pikir Matt sedang mencibirnya.

Bergidik, Matt memaksakan dirinya untuk bicara—

"K-kalau kau sudah merasakan kemenangan sekali—walaupun kecil—pasti kesananya kau akan punya kepercayaan diri yang lebih. Dan kemudian, menang dari Near bukanlah hal yang mustahil."

Matt tidak peduli kalimatnya nyambung atau tidak yang jelas, ia takkan membuat bibirnya berhenti bicara.

"M-Misalnya ya—Engg—"

"..."

"M-Misalnya—Err," Matt memutar otaknya yang tersumbat karena tangan Mello mencekiknya, "Adu pandang dengannya! Ya! Adu pandang!"

Ah, persetan apapun itu.

"...?"

"Kau pasti merasa puas kalau bisa membuat lawanmu berpaling, menunduk, atau bahkan terkedip karena sorot intens dari matamu yang haus darah. Bagaimana jika kau buktikan bahwa—setidaknya—matamu bisa menang melawan Near?"

Mello terdiam. Ajaibnya, ia mempertimbangkan perkataan Matt.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, setidaknya, sampai ketika ia tahu motif Matt yang sesungguhnya.

Mello berdiri seperti setan yang ingin menombak mangsanya dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan lidah yang mendesis seperti ular.

"MAAAAATTT!"

Matt kaget dengan jeritan dan rupa Mello yang tampak 'spektakuler' disana. Ia terjatuh dengan tubuh yang membeku seperti bongkahan es. Alfonso dan George? Mereka lari karena tidak ingin terlibat masalah.

"M-Mells?"

"Beraninya kau menggunakanku sebagai mesin pencetak uang!"

"HYAAAA! Sori Mells! Komputerku rusak—a-aku butuh mesin baru, j-jadi—GYAAA SAKIT MELLS! AMPUUN! AMPUUUN!"

Dan adegan _bondage_ (?) pun terjadi, tak terelakkan.

.

..

...

**:Kontak 4:**

Wammy house di sore hari nampak lenggang. Anak laki-laki sibuk bermain bola di halaman depan. Tidak semua memang—ada beberapa yang suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, atau mengobrol santai di teras dengan temannya.

Dan sedikit—bahkan hanya satu orang yang menghabiskan sepanjang sorenya dengan berjongkok di depan pintu kamarnya—menatap langit-langit Wammy dengan mata yang mengawang. Sesekali ia selipkan batangan cokelat pada giginya, dan mengunyahnya tanpa gairah samasekali.

"Hah..."

Lalu muncul, sosok putih mungil, dengan tangan yang bertautan bersama Roger, melintas di depan matanya. Mello, kaget. Fokusnya mendadak tajam ketika dihadapkan dengan sosok Near.

"Hm? apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Mello? Tidak menunggu seseorang untuk di _bully_ kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, ck."

Seperti biasa, Roger hanya tersenyum, melihat ekspresi Mello yang nampak energik saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau semangat sekali."

"SEMANGAT APANYA? SUDAH SANA! PERGI KALIAN!"

"Baiklah, baiklah—tapi kusarankan padamu untuk membuat wajah yang sedikit lembut, kalau tidak ingin tensi darahmu naik di usia tua."

"Cerewet kau! Kakek tua—"

Near melepas genggaman tangan Roger padanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Mello yang menatapnya dengan terkejut—kemudian menyipit curiga.

"Kau mau apa, pendek?"

"Ini—" Near mengaduk sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Mello.

He?

He?

HE?

"Kurasa kau butuh itu."

Mello memandangi sebuah botol kecil isi cairan bening dengan label—

'**obat tetes mata'**.

Alisnya mengkerut—

"Sejak kemarin, matamu nampak iritasi, _second_."

"_SECOND_ KAU BILANG?"

Mello sudah beranjak dari jongkoknya, menggonggong—sayang sekali Roger menahan tubuhnya. Near hanya memandangi mata berkilat Mello yang nampak merah. Ia tak menggubris perintah Roger—malah senang bermain api dengan saingannya—entahlah, mungkin Near belum sadar kalau ia sedang bersenang-senang.

"PENDEK SIALAAAAN!"

"..."

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT! SANA PERGI! KAU MAU KUCEKIK YA!"

"..."

"KAAUUU!"

Mello kehabisan kata. Napasnya ngos-ngosan karena terus berteriak. Roger yang melihat kondisi itu, bahkan tak membiarkan dirinya lengah dan melepaskan Mello begitu saja. Ia masih sayang dengan nyawa Near yang jauh lebih berbahaya ketimbang jantung Mello yang berkontraksi lebih cepat karena emosi berlebihan. Toh Mello juga takkan membuat dirinya mati karena kehabisan napas.

"Kenapa Mello melihat saya dengan mata itu?"

Near bicara, spontan. Mello mendongak dengan mata yang masih nampak tajam menghujam si kecil Near.

"Apa yang ingin kau lihat, sebenarnya?"

"..."

"Apa yang ingin kau buktikan dengan mata itu?"

"..."

"Apa Mello membenci saya?"

"..."

Pandangan itu meredup, agak sayu.

"Mello?"

Seketika saja Mello memalingkan wajahnya. Mendecih, dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Apakah hubungan mereka memburuk?

.

..

...

**:Kontak 5:**

Mello membelalak, menemukan sepasang kaki kecil Matt yang mencuat diantara timbunan puluhan buku di lantai kamar mereka. Bukan hanya itu—Matt bahkan melewati batas teritori milik Mello dan membuatnya ikut berantakan.

"MAIL JEEVAS! SIAPA YANG MEMBUNUHMU?"

Matt meraih tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, berusaha mencari jalan keluar diantara tumpukkan buku.

"Aku masih hidup Mells," wajahnya muncul, nampak kusut, "_Darling_-ku yang sudah mati. Huhuhuhu!" ia menangis sesengukkan disana.

Kacau—begitulah Matt yang Mello lihat saat ini. Puluhan buku rela ia babat habis untuk mencari solusi dari kebututan komputernya. Namun memang, nasib sial tetaplah menjadi sial. Tak ada cara lain bagi Matt selain lem biru.

"Tabunganku kurang! Roger melarangku untuk membobol bank. Dia bilang itu perilaku buruk, meskipun yang kuambil di tiap-tiap rekening cuma satu atau dua penny. Jahaaat! semua orang jahaat! Aku butuh komputer baru!"

Sekarang Matt nampak kekanakkan. Ia bergulingan di lantai—membuat Mello semakin depresi karenanya.

"Berisik sekali—"

Kepalanya terasa berat. Perlahan, ia naik ke atas ranjang dan mengabaikan teman sekamarnya yang menjerit-jerit kelabakan.

"KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGHIBURKU AAAAA KEJAM SEKALI KAU MELLS!"

Matt berteriak semakin kencang. Mello menutup telinganya, berguling membelakangi sosok Matt yang meronta-ronta.

"HUAAAA! FILE-FILE PENTINGKU ADA DI KOMPUTER ITU SEMUAAA!"

"..."

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN HIDUP LAGI! MESKIPUN ADA PSP, TAPI—TAPI—WALAUPUN TUA, AKU MASIH SAYANG DENGAN KOMPUTERKUUU!"

"DENGAR MATT!" Mello menendang selimutnya, gemas, "Lupakan soal mesin tua itu dan segala kelebayan yang kau buat-buat! Jangan mengemis perhatian padaku, tidak akan mempan!"

Matt menatap Mello dengan pandangan ala anak anjing yang tersesat di jalan.

"_Puppy eyes_ juga takkan mempan!"

"Kau dingin sekali Mells..."

"Tch!"

Mello mengacak surai keemasannya. Matt diam, menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Helaan napas frustasi muncul diantara keduanya.

"Dengar," Mello akhirnya prihatin, "Aku punya solusi untukmu—kurasa. Di seberang panti, ada orang yang menggelar lomba pemecahan rekor ketahanan bermain game. Juara pertama dapat netbook. Juara kedua dapat sejumlah uang. Juara tiga dapat _merchandise_. Kurasa untuk membeli seperangkat komputer tua, hadiah uang juara dua cukup. Atau kau bisa menjadi juara satu, dan menjual netbook-nya untuk ditukar dengan komputer baru. Kalau kau mau ikut, nanti kudaftarkan—tapi temani aku keluar karena aku tidak mau kepergok Roger melanggar peraturan sendirian."

Mello berhenti ngoceh. Matt berkedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Oi, katakan sesuatu dong! Susah payah kujelaskan, reaksimu payah begitu—"

"MELLS! KAU MEMANG SAHABATKUUUUU!"

Dan pelukan singkat mendarat di tubuh Mello. Matt bergelayutan ditubuhnya dan menciptakan beban tersendiri.

"Ugh—sudahlah Matt." Mello memutar bola matanya.

Matt melepas pelukan mereka, menatap Mello dengan pandangan yang mirip seperti anjing patuh. Dan mereka saling pandang—

_Jiiiiiiiit._

Kontak mata diantara mereka tidak lepas hingga Matt berpaling lebih dulu.

Ajaib. Mello menang.

Matanya sanggup bertahan. Tidak terasa kering samasekali. Atau gatal. Ia bisa melihat kelereng mata Matt dengan jelas, tanpa rasa malu atau takut sekalipun. Sebaliknya, Matt yang justru mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu menguceknya, setelah ia bilang matanya mendadak iritasi.

"Aneh—P-pasti karena sejak tadi aku tak berhenti membaca buku. Ha-ha-ha."

Ia tertawa canggung. Jelas sekali.

"Kenapa ya—"

Mello bertanya-tanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Matt—untuk mengobservasi sekali lagi. Matt bergidik, tengkuknya mendadak basah karena ditatap Mello sedemikian dekat.

"M-Mells?"

"Matt—percaya atau tidak, aku bisa menatapmu lebih lama ketimbang dengan Near."

Hening.

"Dengan—Near?" Matt berpikir sebentar, "Kau masih membahas soal adu pandang itu?"

"Tentu saja!" gerutu Mello, kesal, "Kenapa ya, kalau dengan Near aku selalu kalah?"

"..."

"Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa menang!"

"Hm..."

Matt hanya bergumam.

"Menurutmu kenapa? Kalau menurutku, mata Near itu aneh. Coba saja kau tatap dengan matamu sendiri."

"Oh yeah—kalau aku yang menang, kau akan memberiku apa? Ciuman hot?" goda Matt, iseng.

Tapi rupanya, Mello serius.

"Kau boleh memerintahku seminggu penuh seperti babu."

Matt menahan napasnya.

.

..

...

**:Kontak 6:**

Matt menghela napas. Ia menemui Near di kamarnya langsung, malam itu. Ia ketuk pintunya perlahan dan memanggil namanya beberapa kali. Di belakangnya, Mello mengekor seperti anak ayam.

"Kau serius, tidak mau menarik janjimu?"

Mello menatap tajam.

"Aku yakin kau akan kalah, sepertiku."

"Hm, hm."

Dan pintu pun terbuka—

"Matt? Mello?"

"Oh, hai Near. Boleh kami masuk?"

Tanya Matt sembari menatap kedua bola mata Near. Warnanya gelap, dan misterius, tapi Matt tidak terlihat risih atau terganggu sama sekali. Sebaliknya, Near ikut memerhatikan warna mata Matt yang terbilang unik. Mereka saling pandang beberapa saat. Mello memerhatikan keduanya dengan jeli.

.

.

.

Hingga—

Lima belas detik terlewati.

"Kalian mau masuk atau tidak?" Near mengalihkan pandangannya, menuju pintu. Ia terlihat bosan.

Matt hanya tersenyum, sambil menggeleng. Sementara Mello wajahnya seperti habis disengat listrik.

"Ah—eh, tidak jadi deh. Aku lupa mau apa kesini. Hahaha!"

Sebuah pintu terbanting setelah Matt tertawa disana. Rupanya Near tidak suka dibuat bodoh karena ulah tamu-tamunya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Mello dan Matt diluar.

"Tapi—bagaimana bisa? Biasanya ia membalas tatapan lebih lama—daripada ini. Mungkin kau sedang b-beruntung, Mail Jeevas."

Mello melongok. Ia bahkan tidak (mau) percaya bahwa sahabatnya punya kemampuan lebih, diatasnya—setidaknya dalam hal adu pandang dengan Near.

"Beruntung atau tidak, kau tetap kalah Mells."

Bintil keringat muncul diantara pelipis Mello.

"Tapi mustahil!"

"Yah, apapun itu. intinya—kau siap untuk tugas pertamamu?"

Mello menggeram.

"KAU BERANI MEMERINTAHKU?"

Ia berspekulasi bahwa Near mungkin saja tahu soal taruhan ini—meskipun presentasinya sangat kecil. Dan ia pikir Near juga, mungkin saja sedang ingin mengerjainya—dengan cara yang entah bagaimana dan kenapa ia mau.

"I-Ingat Mells, laki-laki tidak menarik janjinya."

Matt sedikit was-was dengan tampang garang Mello. Tapi melihat Mello yang sepertinya cukup patuh dan tidak suka merusak janji, membuat Matt sedikitnya merasa diatas awang-awang. Yah—sedikit. Meskipun ia masih tidak punya nyali untuk memerintah Mello dengan perilaku yang ekstrem—

Karena Matt masih sayang nyawa...

.

..

...

**TBC**

**A/N :** Wow. Ini yang terakhir sebelum Ujian Negara. ASDFGHJKL! Makanya sedikit kupanjangin. AAAAAA! GILAAA PANIKPANIKPANIK (wOAO)w UN gimana iniiiii ASDFGHJKL! SEMPET-SEMPETNYA NGETIK FIC—Oke, saya ga kuat ngebuang napsu ngetik yang satu ini. Jadi ga bisa ditunda. Kalo ditunda—kemungkinan feelnya bakal ilang. Sigh. Maaf ya, ga bisa apdet ASAP—ga janji. Dan ini juga bakal di apdet lama lagi setelah UN -_- dan—wow. Ini fic MelloNear ato MattMelloNear sebenernya? #dihajar.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Michelle Aoki (**Itu juga merk cokelat dari googling. LOL. Karena cadbury terlalu mainstream #plop**), Permen Caca (**Yep. Chapter ini kayaknya ga serius lagi. Tapi juga ga dibuat lucu-lucu amat sih.. hm**), Kazuki NightNatsu (**Hai, daijoubu XD manis ya? Kalo manis-manis terus nanti obesitas :3 #plop. Ga ih, diusahakan manis-manis kok XD**), Li Chylee (**ciyus deh, saya terharu kamu review perchapter *tears* biasanya kan orang-orang suka meng-Qasar (?) review biar ringkas. Arigatou! I appreciate that XD Selamat menikmati chapter 6**), Nakamura Hyuuga (**Sankyuu. Hai XD**), Sabaku No'Ruki-Chan (**Wah, rejekimu nih. Chapter 6 panjang-panjang, 6 scene lagi :3**), Mochamania (**GYAAA**! **Sankyuu! Sankyu udah di fave segala, sampe mampir-mampir ke fic saya yang lain XD semoga chapter 6-nya suka**), Kyoya (**H-Hai.Gomen lama -_-a**), Chiaki Ichirin (**Hehehe. Sankyu XD**)**


	7. Bosan

**Random**

**Disclaimer © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata (TO-TO)**

**Rate K+**

**Friendship**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**oOo**

**Drabble (?) seven**

**Bosan**

**oOo**

.

..

…

**:Bosan:**

Mello menguap—sangat lebar. Yang terlebar untuk hari ini. Dari lima kali membuka mulut. Ia menggigit cokelat di tangannya dengan perasaan kosong, entah harus melakukan apa. Tidak ada tugas perkamen, maupun teka teki dari kawan yang bisa ia kerjakan. Tidak ada. Tidak ada target yang bisa dijahili. Tidak ada keinginan untuk menerobos keluar Wammy dan bertindak liar. Tidak ada. Ia sedang malas—dan nganggur luarbiasa. Ia garuk pipinya. Tidak gatal, cuma sekedar mengisi waktu luang.

Matanya menyipit, kemudian mendengus ke arah dimana seonggok laki-laki berambut kemerahan sibuk mematung di depan layar komputer super bagus.

Mello mencelos—

"Pada akhirnya, kau bisa membeli komputer baru, huh?"

"Yup."

Yang menjawab pertanyaan Mello tidak berpaling dari layar. Lehernya seperti batangan besi yang kaku—tidak berputar atau bergeser sedikitpun. Sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Mello merasa ditinggal. Sendiri. Kesepian—_are_? Kesepian?

"Matt—kau punya sesuatu yang bisa kukerjakan?"

"Tidak."

"Mau jalan keluar?"

"Tidak ah. Malas."

Matt masih fokus di depan komputernya. Mello menggeram.

"Oh _yeah_—kau punya teman baru sekarang. Teman lama dilupakan," Mello memutar bola matanya. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Cokelatnya terlempar kesamping, "Mana ucapan terimakasihmu?"

"Terimakasih—untuk?"

Matt terdengar bingung, tapi tak membuat dirinya repot untuk menatap Mello dan menjengitkan alis.

"Kau dapat uang untuk membeli komputer dari hadiah lomba yang kuberitahukan saban lalu kan?"

Tangan Matt berhenti menari liar diatas keyboard. Ia putar kursinya menghadap Mello, melepas _goggle_ yang sejak tadi melindungi matanya dari sinar layar.

"Um, maksudmu kontes game itu? Tidak tuh."

"Ha?"

Sekarang Mello yang bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa menang di perlombaan itu?"

Matt mengedikkan bahunya. Ia sisir rambutnya dengan jemari dan menarik poninya ke belakang. lalu tertawa—kemudian.

"Jangankan menang, ikutserta saja tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu refleks.

"Aku tidak lulus syarat," Matt membuat jeda untuk mengambil napas, "Mereka membuat peraturan diatas selembar kertas, bahwa anak-anak dari panti Wammy dilarang ikutserta. Terutama yang namanya Matt dan Mello."

Alis Mello terangkat sebelah.

"Serius? tertulis begitu? '_terutama yang namanya Matt dan Mello_'?"

"Yup." Matt mengangguk.

"Pasti ulah Roger."

Matt tertawa di sana. Mello juga tak dapat menampik perasaan geli yang menjalar di perutnya secara mendadak.

"Konyol ya. Memangnya kita ini apa _sih_? Maskot kriminal dari Wammy?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kita terlalu sering melanggar peraturan sampai tersohor begitu—" Mello menimpali.

"Enak saja 'kita'. Aku kan cuma korban yang dipaksa ikut ke jalan sesat!"

Kamus bahasa Perancis-Inggris menabrak dahi Matt.

"AW—Mells! Itu sakit!"

"Jadi, bagaimana caramu mendapat uang? Itu—" Mello menunjuk komputer Matt, "Merk mahal kan?"

Matt menjawab pertanyaan Mello sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang benjol.

"Yah, pada akhirnya aku tetap mencuri satu atau dua penny dari seribu rekening nasabah."

"Coba lihat, siapa yang sebenarnya paling kriminal diantara kita—"

"Hei! Aku _kan_ terpaksa!"

Ekspresi wajah Mello nampak mengejek. Berusaha menghiraukan, Matt hanya mendesah. Ia putar kembali kursinya, menatap layar komputer dan kembali mengeras seperti batu disana.

"Kau tidak takut disidang Roger apa? Kalau ia menanyai soal komputer barumu?"

"Perhatian sekali Mells," goggle sudah terpasang kembali menutupi kedua bola mata Matt, "Tapi jangan khawatir, temanmu ini pandai bersilat lidah—"

"_Yeah_—terserah."

"..."

"Jadi intinya, kau tidak bisa menemaniku?" tanya Mello sekali lagi, sekedar mengklarifikasi.

"seratus persen iya."

Oke, mungkin Mello kena batunya karena dulu ia juga pernah mengabaikan Matt dan mengusirnya dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Ah—mendadak ia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari sedikit hiburan.

Setidaknya, masih lebih baik daripada menggeliat di sofa karena kebosanan menyaksikan Mail Jeevas yang sedang bercinta dengan alat elektronik. _Oh, gross_. Mello membanting pintu kamarnya.

.

..

...

**:Bosan 2:**

Menara kartu berbentuk huruf L sudah roboh untuk yang ke tiga kalinya. Tangan pucat yang membangunnya mulai kebosanan untuk menyusun dan menyusun lagi. kalau saja ada sedikit tantangan yang membuatnya kesulitan dalam membuat prototipe istana dari susunan kartu itu.

Near—terdiam. Matanya beralih pandang pada tumpukan lego yang menggunung seperti jerami di ladang. Tidak—pikirnya. Menyusun menara dengan lego terlalu kekanakkan. Terlalu simpel—malah levelnya dibawah kesulitan membuat menara kartu.

Ia beringsut dari tempatnya dan mengambil beberapa dart yang tergeletak di dalam peti harta karun—disamping ranjang. Di lemparkannya satu _dart_ menuju sasaran yang menggantung dinding.

_Bulls eyes._

Near tak geming menatap target yang ia tembak.

Astaga, bosan merayap di batinnya.

"Oper padaku! Oper!"

Samar-samar terdengar teriakan serius yang berasal dari luar jendela kamarnya. Perhatian Near teralihkan sejenak.

"Jangan biarkan Mello mendapat bola! Ke kanan! kanan!"

Pemandangan hijau lapangan Wammy yang biasanya suka dipakai anak-anak untuk bermain bola nampak segar di matanya. Ah—seseorang sedang menendang bola dari sudut lapangan dan Mello melakukan salto ke gawang.

Gol tercipta—sesuai prediksi Near.

Anak-anak dari tim Mello mengepalkan tangannya ke udara sambil menjerit senang. Papan skor di pinggir lapangan berubah menjadi 3 – 0.

Near berkedip-kedip. Tangannya kembali sibuk menggelung rambut dan punggungnya berputar membelakangi jendela kamar.

"Waaa! Cegat Mello! Jangan sampai kecolongan—"

Dengan tenang ia sebar ratusan kartu—yang keadaannya tertutup—di sekeliling tempatnya duduk. Permainannya sederhana. Near punya kesempatan untuk membuka dua kartu dan mengingat posisinya untuk kemudian di pasangkan dengan kartu yang gambarnya sama. Anak-anak pada umumnya, suka bermain dengan kartu bergambar buah-buahan, makanan, tokoh favoritnya atau gambar bendera negara.

Tapi yang Near miliki saat itu adalah kartu khusus—yang dibuat oleh Roger untuknya seorang. Sebuah _pack_ kartu yang membantunya untuk mengingat nama—

_Flip_—

Near mengambil satu kartu dan membukanya—tampaklah gambar seorang laki-laki dengan wajah yang disamarkan oleh huruf K. Tertera keterangan di bawahnya.

'_Still alive. best serial killer—who can killed people without laying a finger hand'_

"_Tackle_ Mello! _Back_ mundur semua cepaat!"

Near menatap datar. Ia tutup kartu itu, dan mencari kartu lain—berharap bahwa pilihan kartu yang selanjutnya _matching_ dengan kartu pertama.

"AAAAAA! Alfonso! Oper padaku, cepat!"

Suara Mello terdengar jelas dari balik punggungnya. Memerintah anak-anak dengan arogan—meskipun yang ia lakukan tidaklah salah karena Mello terbilang sempurna di atas arena pertandingan.

**B**.

_Died on heart attack. Crazy murderer—Voodoo case._

Ah—kartu yang berbeda.

Near menutup kembali kartu bergambar wajah laki-laki dengan huruf B di mukanya. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar. Entah kenapa, ia tidak punya gairah sama sekali untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini dengan segera.

"AH, Sialan!"

Diluar jendela kamarnya, suara Mello kembali terdengar.

Near berbalik badan, menatap jendela sekali lagi. Sekedar membunuh waktu. Saat ini ia sedang tidak minat dengan segala jenis permainan. Jadi, duduk memtung dan mengobservasi permainan sepak bola Mello mungkin takkan terlalu menyakitkan.

.

..

...

_:Bosan 3:_

_SLAM._

Mello beruntung, yang punya kamar tidak pernah mengunci pintunya. Debaman yang kedua menandakan bahwa pintu kamar telah ditutup kembali. Mello tidak berlari bergaduhan menuju sasarannya. Hanya sekedar jalan biasa—tapi langkahnya sungguh memekakkan telinga Near yang sensitif.

"Oi."

"Selamat sore."

Sapa Near, membalas 'oi' milik Mello tanpa beralih pandang dari dua papan puzzle di depannya. Mello berjengit, melihat Near yang tidak bermain puzzle seperti biasa. Tangan kanan sibuk mencari kepingan-kepingan untuk puzzle putih disisi kanan yang ukuran papannya dua kali lebih besar dari puzzle kiri. Tangan kiri untuk mengurusi papan puzzle di kiri—tentu saja. Kedua puzzle sama-sama berwarna putih—dengan kepingan yang sengaja di campur untuk menciptakan tantangan tersendiri.

"Kau sedang melatih keterampilan tangan atau apa?"

"Mengisi waktu senggang, Mello." ralat Near.

Mello menyipit. Ia jongkok tepat di samping Near yang duduk kalem menyelesaikan puzzle-puzzlenya dengan tangan dingin.

"Jadi, apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Near _to the point_.

"Ya—tadinya aku mau mengajakmu main ABC—"

Hening tiba-tiba.

Kedua tangan Near berhenti kompak. Kepalanya menoleh kepada Mello, matanya tetap bulat seperti biasa, namun sorotnya dipertajam.

"Apa kau sakit, Mello?"

"Kau tidak usah komentar bodoh begitu dong!" Mello emosi luarbiasa, "Memangnya seaneh itu ha!"

"Jujur saja, iya." Near berpaling, kembali dengan puzzlenya, "Saya pikir, Mello membenci saya."

Si pirang mendecak. Dilemparnya kelereng mata itu keluar jendela.

"Memang benci kok. Tch—" dalam keadaan jongkok, Mello menopang pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangan, "Tapi aku sedang bosan—tidak ada kerjaan."

"Hm."

Near hanya bergumam, pendek. Sungguh irit reaksi—dan Mello benar-benar membenci itu. Tidak ada ubahnya dengan Matt—yang saat ini begitu acuh karena sebuah komputer sialan yang menggeser posisi Mello begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau ABC nama-nama negara dan binatang?"

"Saya tidak bilang setuju untuk bermain—"

"Kita tanding, siapa yang bisa menyebutkan tiga nama negara dan binatang tercepat, dia yang menang."

"Maaf, saya tidak tertarik untuk berkompetisi."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa sombong begitu. Aku tidak akan menahan diri di permainan kecil seperti ini."

"Kemana Matt yang biasanya sering mengikutimu?"

"Sibuk. Mau pakai kertas atau main jari saja?"

Mello tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Near dengan sungguh-sungguh rupanya.

"Lalu yang lain?"

Dan Near rupanya juga tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Mello. Terlalu sibuk bertanya dan menyusun kedua puzzle-nya.

"Yang lain siapa? Baiklah. Pakai jari saja." Mello memutuskan sebelah pihak.

"Alfonso dan lain-lain. Yang sering mengajakmu bermain bola."

"Oh—mereka. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain bol—" tunggu. Seperti ada yang janggal di pendengaran Mello, "Kau tahu aku sering bermain bola dengan mereka?"

"Ya. Kelihatan dari jendela."

Mello melongok kearah jendela besar yang dibelakangi oleh Near. Nampaklah lapangan—tempatnya bermain bola—yang tersiram oleh lembayung matahari senja. dramatis.

"Ah, benar juga."

Mello merentangkan tangannya di udara, seraya menguap tanda kebosanan.

"Baiklah, bisa dimulai? Satu, dua, ABC lima daasar—"

Mello mengacungkan tujuh jarinya sementara Near mengucapkan 'lima'

"Oi. Mana jarimu?"

"Tangan saya penuh mengurusi puzzle. Jadi, saya pakai jari kaki dan anggaplah saya mengacungkan lima jari—"

Sebuah tonjokkan—tidak terlalu keras namun juga tidak lembut terarah pada pipi pucat Near. Merah.

"Yang serius dong! Kau meremehkanku ya!"

Darah menggumpal di wajah Near—mungkin saja ia sedang menahan emosi.

"Sudah saya bilang, saya tidak bisa bermain yang melibatkan gerak tangan—" tangan kirinya mengelus pipi yang ditonjok Mello, sekedar memastikan separah apa bengkaknya. Tangan kanan tetap bekerja menyusun puzzle hingga akhirnya tangan kiri kembali terjun bermain puzzle lagi.

Mello menghela napas. Menggemelutukkan giginya—gemas.

"Cih! Baiklah, baiklah. Kau punya catur?"

"Ada di peti." Near menunjuk sebuah peti di samping kasurnya, singkat.

Mello beringsut dari jongkoknya dan berjalan mengambil sebuah papan besar berwarna hitam-putih. Papan kayu dengan bahan kualitas terbaik, yang bidak-bidaknya memiliki detail ukiran rumit. Oh—betapa irinya Mello. Near bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya karena Roger menganak emaskan dia.

"Ayo main." Pinta Mello kemudian. Ia menyusun pion-pion catur hitam dan putih dengan gerakan yang cepat. namun Near tidak beranjak, samasekali.

"..."

"Oi."

"Kira-kira ada dua ratus keping lagi yang belum saya susun."

Decakkan kembali, dari mulut Mello.

"Tidak bisakah kau hentikan permainan puzzle-mu sebentar?"

"Tidak."

Mello ingin meninju wajah Near lagi—tapi tertahan karena bocah mungil itu melontarkan sebuah penawaran padanya.

"bagaimana jika saya lakukan tanya jawab?"

"Ha?"

"Karena hanya mulut saya yang bebas."

Sungguh. Near suka sekali membuat suatu kondisi nampak rumit. Mungkin saja kegiatan bermain puzzle-nya sesakral kegiatan bermain PSP bagi Matt hingga tidak bisa ditunda.

"Ck. Kau terdengar seperti ingin mencari informasi saja."

"Memang tujuannya begitu."

Dengan kalem, Near menjawabnya. Mello menganga.

"Ha? Untuk apa mencari informasi tentangku segala? Ngefans ya?" sahut Mello—tidak percaya setengah mengejek.

Kedua tangan Near meraih kepingan puzzle yang berbeda dan meletakkannya di dua tempat yang berbeda secara bersamaan. Dan plop—bunyinya yang kompak memecah jeda sesaat.

"Saya cuma ingin mengenal Mello. Apakah berlebihan?"

_Freezing_ di tempat. Mello merasa disengat listrik. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya—entah kenapa ia merasa _excited_. Tenang Mello—tenang. Ia memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri.

.

..

...

**TuBerCulosis**

**A/N : **yaampun. Ini positif ficlet. Sungguh ga konsistennya saya -_- yasudah, kepalang basah. Itung-itung memperkuat judul fanfic ini—Random. Semuanya serba random #DORR. Dan maaf untuk apdet yang super lama. Chapter 8 adegannya bakal random lagi (jadi ga bersifat nerusin). Buat yang penasaran, fic ini ada side story-nya lho XD. Chapter 6 side storynya MattMello, chapter 7 side story-nya MelloNear. Silahkan kalau ingin tengok XD

**P.S** : sebenernya fic ini udah di ketik dari sebulanan yang lalu tapi baru sempet ke pablis sekarang gegara MM side story-nya mandet. Ngerasa ga afdol aja gitu kalo ga selesain yang itu dan yang ini pablis duluan (susah emang yang—sok—perfeksionis)

**Danke!**


End file.
